


【贤旭】葡萄柚红茶

by LizWinchester



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 红茶味Omega曺圭贤 x 葡萄柚味Omega金厉旭
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 11





	【贤旭】葡萄柚红茶

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲流，短时间内不会有正文。

原先super junior团里有三个alpha是金希澈金英云崔始源，俩Omega是李东海和金厉旭，曺圭贤没分化，其他都是beta。曺圭贤加进来suju的时候经纪人带着去做过信息素水平检测，说他信息素水平不高，应该会分化成beta。

李东海身体不好这过敏那过敏的，发情期用抑制剂副作用很大，靠队友给打临时标记，每次能哼哼唧唧个两三天。金厉旭自己打注射的抑制剂问题不大，最多和一屋子的金钟云说一声，自己窝着玩半天就又活蹦乱跳的。

问题在那场车祸，曺圭贤躺在医院里突然就分化成了Omega。他分化年纪就很大，信息素水平还一直低，医生说受不住针剂或临时标记，只让吃口服抑制剂。平时也要注意不要被各种信息素的味道刺激到，所以曺圭贤一天到晚得喷隔离喷雾，身上就一股隔离喷雾的酒精味儿。

曺圭贤第一次发情期的时候厉旭恰巧出去买吃的了，回来的时候整个十一楼都没人，就一股红茶味儿到处流窜。他知道口服见效慢还容易压不彻底，也没想到曺圭贤会这么柔弱，连平时一起住的李晟敏beta的味道都受不了，把人都赶到楼上去了。一团人这会儿都不知道咋办，让金厉旭过去看看。

金厉旭就去了。可能都是Omega的关系，曺圭贤倒不觉得金厉旭葡萄柚的味道难受。金厉旭过去躺在曺圭贤边上搂着他给他弄，弹钢琴的手灵巧得很，给曺圭贤揉得整个人扑簌簌地抖，没过多久汗津津地整个人都软了。金厉旭照顾了他一会儿，看他安稳睡熟了就出去了。

曺圭贤发情期过后能爬起来了一开始还觉得有点别扭，跑去和金厉旭说下次你发情期我来陪你，金厉旭哼哼哈哈地就把话题带跑了。但曺圭贤下一次发情期还是难受，金厉旭就又去拿自己的信息素拢着他帮他撸。渐渐地一团人都习惯了金厉旭单方面地帮他过发情期，什么都没挑明，同是忙内主唱他们两个关系本来也更亲密一点，日子就这么乱七八糟过下去。

金厉旭早几年倔得很，天天嚷嚷着要孤独终老。曺圭贤隐约知道他心里有个男性Omega白月光，金厉旭长得小巧可爱，虽然窝里横脾气大，但在外对哥哥弟弟们都温柔礼貌得很，圈里喜欢他的alpha弟弟beta弟弟都不少，不过没见他答应谁谈过恋爱。

曺圭贤很早就慢慢意识到自己喜欢金厉旭了，他发情期反应大什么信息素都受不了，却偏偏受得了金厉旭离他那么近（金厉旭怕是不知道自己每次那种时候信息素发散得有多甜！），怎么可能没有心理作用。他知道金厉旭对他不一样，但也知道那孩子胆子小，之前很冲动给他说发情期互相帮助那会儿金厉旭的反应他可记着呢，狼崽子心机得很，忍着没表白，一天天的仗着金厉旭宠他可劲儿作，非要金厉旭心里眼里生活里全是他才好。

金厉旭有一天黑着脸回宿舍，曺圭贤支起鼻子闻了闻，估计是哪个alpha给他表白还放了点信息素，带着一股子冲得不行的味道就回来了。曺圭贤试探着逗他，你就真惦记着白月光一辈子孤独终老了吗？金厉旭脸上表情都不带变的，那不然嘞。曺圭贤突然问他那我能追你吗？或者好歹让我陪你过发情期吧，你虽然针剂抑制剂耐受，但一直咔咔咔地扎总也不是个办法。金厉旭看了他一眼，啥都没说就抽身走了。

曺圭贤要强，虽然那段时间三灾八病怪柔弱的很不消停，但小时候一直好生养着没吃过苦，底子好，这些年身体慢慢养好了很多，金厉旭也不是不知道。曺圭贤那个月的发情期前，金厉旭脚底抹油就跟着小伙伴直接出国玩耍去了，曺圭贤自己躺在宿舍里嗑药，啥消息都没给他发。

金厉旭回来之后曺圭贤开始大张旗鼓追他，一会儿蹬鼻子上脸缠着金厉旭撒娇撒痴做这做那的，一会儿又乖巧体贴得不像话，成员们倒是没觉得多奇怪，毕竟队里这些年什么疯逼事情没遇到过，曺圭贤心里又有谱。

金厉旭一年年地对曺圭贤好，被曺圭贤一年年连哄带骗地啥事都要多想着曺圭贤一点儿，这会儿再迟钝也回过神来知道自己得是喜欢曺圭贤的，比对super junior成员们更进一层的喜欢，但他着实不知道要怎么办。他觉得自己性格差胆子又小，着实不知道要怎么和曺圭贤以恋人的身份相处，万一搞砸了怎么办。曺圭贤想都不用想就知道金厉旭在怕什么，“我太喜欢你连你的缺点都只觉得可爱”，他很尊重小金，示好归示好，也不逼他。

回归期刚好撞上金厉旭排了好几个月的音乐剧也即将上演，他还有ktr深夜打碟，忙得昏天黑地的。好不容易熬到打歌末放，他本来就是睡不够的人，被曺圭贤一大早死活薅起来的时候好歹还记得自己发情期，随手从冰箱里抓了支针剂打了再拿隔离喷雾兜头盖脸一通猛喷就神游着上班去了。

Omega抑制剂之前被他用完了，他随口喊当时身边新来的经纪人帮忙去买，新人忙晕了就给忘了。那天他打的是给alpha用的信息素缓和剂，也不知道谁好死不死混放在那里了。待机的时候他懒得动弹，一个人拿着本书躲得远远的没感觉，上去了事前录制的时候人多味道杂，他一瞬间整个人都软了，这种情况也不敢喊，强撑着录完一转头人就跑了。

曺圭贤太熟悉他了，打歌的时候葡萄柚的味道透过隔离喷雾飘出来了那么一星半点，曺圭贤dance break的时候就多看了他几眼，金厉旭的动作有点微妙的不对劲，他本来是发情期不会露出一点点味道的人。下了台没看到金厉旭，曺圭贤就知道大事不妙，说了一声顺着味道就找过去了。

金厉旭把自己反锁在后台一个小房间里，曺圭贤跪在门边隔着门小声又着急地给他说，不要怕，他已经告诉特哥和大帅了，不要怕不是你的错不要担心，灵九受苦了，没事的舞台很好，什么都不要担心，再坚持一下，很快就没事了。

自己的信息素收得干干净净的。

金厉旭一下子就疯了。

他开门把曺圭贤拽了进去。他对自己承认了，他喜欢曺圭贤，他现在就想要曺圭贤，疯狂地想要他，什么都顾不得了。

曺圭贤第一次见到另一个Omega发情的样子。

打错药的后果蛮严重的，和另一个Omega做了的结果也蛮严重的。朴正洙找过来的时候发现曺圭贤人也在门口表情还是有点抽搐，等他们完事把俩忙内都提溜去医院了。

好消息是还好没闹出人命，坏消息是两个人信息素都波动得厉害，而且本来两个人就有过长期发情期亲密接触史，曺圭贤的情况好一点，观察了三天就放他出来了，金厉旭在医院里足足躺了两周。医生说他们短期内不能再有严重的激素波动了，最好是分开一段时间，不要接触太多信息素，曺圭贤就暂时搬回家去了。

金厉旭本来就三天两头不接电话不看kkt找不到人，这会儿更是变本加厉，曺圭贤小心翼翼装着若无其事地给他发消息都石沉大海，据能去探望的李东海说是他的情况不是很好，打了很多年针剂没有正常的发情期，又这么作死信息素起伏大得离谱，医生让他不要多想，他连手机都不咋用，整日里一本本地看书。曺圭贤也就不敢发了。

金厉旭出院后也没回宿舍，搬回自己家去了。曺圭贤心里没底，虽然做是做了，但一那会儿金厉旭人不对，二他虽然很动情也叫了很多声圭贤，但嘴还是紧得离谱一句准话儿没给。又有个不能再起伏的幌子在前面挡着，也只能干着急。他们一天聊个三五句的，曺圭贤什么重话都不敢说了。

曺圭贤的发情期，金厉旭打了个视频过来问他怎么样。金厉旭看着稍微胖了一点点，在家过得很好，曺圭贤见缝儿撒娇说想他了，金厉旭也淡淡地，随口说再说吧就把话题岔开了。

过了一段时间金厉旭在suju的大群里汇报，医生之前推荐他用一种特制的抑制剂，发情期的时候试了一下效果很好，回去复查信息素水平也都正常，之前让哥哥们担心了很对不起，非常感谢哥哥们一直以来的关心。群里一时间大家都争着哄忙内献殷勤，他倒没吱声了。

宿舍里没有人，金厉旭把带来的东西在十二楼一一放好，悄咪咪下来，摸进了曺圭贤的房间。

他钻进曺圭贤的床，一个多月没人睡过，红茶的味道都快散完了，但他知道马上又会重新浓郁起来。

金厉旭随手拍了个照给曺圭贤私聊发过去，上一条聊天记录还停留在昨天，曺圭贤给他拍了天边半悬未落的月亮，金厉旭回了他一个点头的兔子表情。

“我也很想你。”

他扫了一眼大群里哥几个七嘴八舌的话，曺圭贤果然没混在里面。一大早收拾东西从仁川搬回来早就累着了，把手机搁在曺圭贤的床头柜上不管不顾地睡过去。

会有一个热烈又温柔的人扑上来将他吻醒。

【完】


End file.
